prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
February 6, 2013 Main Event results
The February 6, 2013 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped at the Jacksonville Veterans Memorial Arena in Jacksonville, Florida on February 2, 2013. Summary WWE Main Event was filled with exciting WWE action featuring three intense contests, including Sheamus battling Cody Rhodes, Daniel Bryan squaring off with Damien Sandow and an impromptu match between The Funkadactyls and Tamina & Aksana! Before the match got underway, an irate Cody Rhodes immediately took issue with the fact that the six Superstars in the Elimination Chamber Match — all vying for a World Heavyweight Title opportunity — have won and lost the title while he has waited six years for a championship opportunity. Alas, Rhodes is not scheduled to participate in the contest. After grabbing a chair and sitting in the center of the ring, he claimed he would not leave until SmackDown General Manager Booker T granted him a spot in the Elimination Chamber Match. Although Michael Cole informed the son of WWE Hall of Famer Dusty Rhodes that Booker T was not at Main Event, Rhodes demanded someone contact him. But The Celtic Warrior was tired of listening to his opponent's rant and made his way to the ring, still amped from his confrontation with The Shield on Raw and ready for a fight. Before the action officially got underway, Sheamus taunted Rhodes before their heated verbal exchange turned physical. With both competitors getting in blows before the opening contest, the WWE Universe in Jacksonville knew they were in for a heated battle. As the opening bell sounded, Rhodes tried to attack Sheamus head-on, but was quickly deterred by the former WWE and World Heavyweight Champion's brute strength. An experienced and wise grappler, Rhodes quickly regrouped and adjusted his strategy to try and keep The Celtic Warrior grounded and his strength at bay. Momentum shifted back and forth as the second-generation Superstar's aggressive agility was matched up well against the Irish powerhouse. Working against Rhodes was the sheer force of impact behind many of Sheamus’ maneuvers. Yet this battle also presented Rhodes an opportunity to prove his resilience and ultimately why he deserves a spot in the Elimination Chamber Match. That very toughness was on display as the action spilled to the outside. Although Rhodes managed to counter a handful of offensive moves, Sheamus maintained control, even tossing his opponent into the fan barricade after a perfectly executed fallaway slam. Nonetheless, Rhodes pressed on, searching for the best opportunity to strike and regain momentum. Remaining aggressive and overconfident in his approach, Rhodes used his knowledge of the squared circle to his advantage, utilizing the ropes to keep The Celtic Warrior in check. Since debuting in 2009, however, Sheamus has proved that he is one of the toughest Superstars ever to set foot inside the ring. Following an impressive reversal of Rhodes’ signature Cross Rhodes maneuver, The Celtic Warrior successfully executed the Irish Curse backbreaker. As the WWE Universe rose to their feet, Sheamus pounded his chest and waited as his opponent staggered to his feet before delivering a crushing Brogue Kick for the win. Following the defeat of his best friend and tag team partner Cody Rhodes, Damien Sandow made his way to the ring, determined to avenge his fallen comrade by taking down Elimination Chamber Match participant and WWE Tag Team Champion Daniel Bryan. Sandow certainly did a lot of talking before the match, but as soon as the official called for the bell, Bryan took control, channeling his anger and focusing it on his opponent. Still denying any wrongdoing when he distracted his tag team partner Kane on Raw, Bryan kept the self-proclaimed “Intellectual Savior of the Masses” reeling. Though Sandow managed to execute some offense, Bryan was firmly in control. That was, until Kane made his way to ringside. Bryan screamed at The Big Red Monster to leave, Kane responded by setting off his trademark flames in the ring. With his opponent distracted, Sandow took advantage and executed his Terminus neckbreaker to secure the victory. In the locker room area, Tamina Snuka and Aksana approached Brodus Clay, trying to convince The Funkasaurus to fire Naomi & Cameron and hire them. As Clay denied the advances of Tamina and Aksana, The Funkadactyls took issue with their fellow Divas and an impromptu match was made. Although Cameron controlled the contest early on, Tamina & Aksana showed good chemistry, keeping The Funkadactyl on the defensive and preventing her from tagging in Naomi. Cameron's quickness, though, eventually allowed her to take down Aksana and make the tag, enabling an electric Naomi to wow the WWE Universe with blazing speed and amazing agility! Once Naomi was in the contest, Tamina and Aksana didn't stand a chance as The Funkadactyl executed a spinning heel kick for the victory. WWE Divas Champion Kaitlyn may want to take notice of what Naomi is capable of when she swaps her dancing shoes for wrestling boots. Results ; ; *Sheamus defeated Cody Rhodes (13:31) *Damien Sandow defeated Daniel Bryan (2:33) *Cameron & Naomi defeated Aksana & Tamina Snuka (4:36) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Sheamus v Cody Rhodes ME_019_Photo_03.jpg ME_019_Photo_04.jpg ME_019_Photo_05.jpg ME_019_Photo_06.jpg ME_019_Photo_07.jpg ME_019_Photo_14.jpg Damien Sandow v Daniel Bryan ME_019_Photo_17.jpg ME_019_Photo_19.jpg ME_019_Photo_22.jpg ME_019_Photo_23.jpg ME_019_Photo_24.jpg ME_019_Photo_25.jpg Cameron & Naomi v Aksana & Tamina Snuka ME_019_Photo_28.jpg ME_019_Photo_29.jpg ME_019_Photo_30.jpg ME_019_Photo_31.jpg ME_019_Photo_32.jpg ME_019_Photo_33.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #19 results Category:2013 television events